1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is general to perform a display screen operation on a personal computer after changing the display magnification to an easy-to-operate one. As a method of changing the display magnification, for example, the user selects a magnification of his choice from a list box, directly inputs a magnification numerically, or moves the slider. Recently, it is rapidly becoming popular to perform enlargement/reduction by a gesture such as opening/closing of two fingers on a touch panel-attached cell phone and personal digital assistant, a touch pad-attached notebook personal computer, and the like. However, if the display magnification is set excessively small on such a device, the operation target object is displayed small, making an operation difficult. As a result, an operating error occurs such that the user selects an object adjacent to one he wants or selects a plurality of objects.
To avoid these operating errors owing to a small display, various methods have been disclosed. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-140811, the display is automatically enlarged at high object density. This prevents erroneous selection of an adjacent object. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-032028, the display is automatically enlarged when a plurality of objects exist within the screen touch range of the finger or the like which performs a selection operation. This prevents selection of a plurality of objects.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-140811, even a small object display is not enlarged when objects are arranged apart from each other. Also in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-032028, even a small object display is not enlarged when a plurality of objects do not exist within the screen touch range of the finger or the like. For this reason, the user may touch an object without intention when the object is displayed small and it is hard to see it. Further, when an object is small and it is difficult to confirm its contents, the user may select another object by mistake. It is considered that the user reduces the display because he wants to scroll it while overviewing it. Even if objects are dense, he may not want to automatically enlarge the display. Also, it is considered that the user enlarges an image object because he wants to scribble or input a handwritten character directly to an image object without switching to an image edit mode or the like. However, a conventional device capable of enlarging/reducing the screen allows only the same input operation regardless of the display magnification, and cannot meet the intention of the user who has performed enlargement/reduction.
The present invention provides a technique for preventing an operating error when the operation target object is displayed small, and executing an operation complying with the intention of the user who has enlarged/reduced the screen in consideration of the above problems.